We'll Be Holding On Forever
by LNCrow
Summary: You once told me a guy would love me no matter what, and that the things I hated most about myself, he would love the most. You were wrong. My version of Rachel's performance of Total Eclipse of the Heart. One shot


**I think this is how Rachel's song should have gone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song!**

Lyrics:

_Rachel_

Jesse

**Finn**

**Puck**

_Rachel and Jesse_

_**Rachel and Finn**_

_(Everyone)_

**LNCrow**

* * *

><p>"Do me a favor. If we end up beside each other on the bar in Ballet Club, do your arabesques and piques in silence. Don't talk to me." Jesse told her coldly before walking away down the hallway to glee club.<p>

Rachel fell against her lockers in anguish. She knew he was mad at her, everyone was, but she figured he would forgive her for what she had done. Instead, she was walking alone to glee club.

Rachel stepped in class, everyone's hushed whispers stopped when they saw her standing there. She looked down from the stares and made her way over to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing a song?" She asked him in a quite tone. He simply nodded and stepped back to sit in a chair.

Rachel walked over to Brad and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled sadly at her before getting up and exiting the room.

Rachel sat down at the piano and looked around before looking straight down at the black and white keys and beginning to play. Everyone was shocked that Rachel could play, because she had never mentioned it before. People began to recognize the notes and started swaying to the melody.

Rachel kept her eyes down and avoided everyone. She was about to sing when Finn, to everyone's surprise, sang the first line.

** Turn around**

Rachel's eyes snapped up to look at him. She gave a weak smile.

_ Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

**Turn around**

She looked at Puck and they gave each other a short nod.

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

Turn around

Rachel looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly looked down and stared at the keys, focusing on playing.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

She continued to play, avoiding the looks of pity that everyone gave her. She clenched her eyes shut, pouring herself into the song.

**Turn around bright eyes**

Rachel and Finn made eye contact, but she could tell he was still mad at her.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(All of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

Rachel looked at Jesse as she sang the next lyrics, but he avoided her gaze.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

She knew he wasn't going to sing the next part with her, instead Finn took the lyrics.

_**There's nothing I can say**_

Rachel's eyes fixed on the tall quarterback, and she watched him as she sang.

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

Jesse watched Rachel look at Finn as she sang, and he looked over at the oaf in annoyance. He took the next part, the anger flashed in his eyes.

Turn around bright eyes

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Turn around bright eyes

_Every now and then I fall apart_

She looked at all of the guys that she featured in the video, trying to project through the song how sorry she was. She was met by two looks of indifferance, and a look of anger.

Rachel's head bent down and she focused on playing, but her eyes were starting to water and she couldn't see as well. Her playing became choppy as she tried to blink away tears, but failed. Kurt stood from the back of the room, walked over to the piano and stood behind Rachel. He put one hand on Rachel's shoulder, the other playing the piano along with her, making it smooth and perfect again.

Rachel's left hand came up to wipe her eyes and she gave Kurt a thankful smile before continuing the song.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

Kurt nodded and nudged her shoulder for her to stand. Rachel rose slowly and let him take over the playing before moving to the middle of the room and belting out the lyrics.

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(All of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Finn stood and exited the room.

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

Everyone else began following him out. Jesse sat alone, while Rachel stood, still singing.

_ Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Jesse stood and walked out of the room, Rachel's eyes followed him out.

Turn around bright eyes

Jesse finished the lyrics as the bell rang. Rachel just stood and stared at where he had left.

Kurt finished the song and grabbed his bag. He stopped and gave Rachel a short nod that he returned. They both knew what broken hearts felt like and they both came to a silent understanding.

Mr. Schue came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You play really well." His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I taught myself when I was seven. I can only play by ear, but I know most songs, so I usually don't have any problems." She told him, her eyes never left the doorway.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Mr. Schue asked as he went over to gather his papers.

"It never came up." Rachel shrugged before bidding her teacher goodbye. She paused at the doorway, "Mr. Schuester, you were wrong." She told him. The teacher gave her a confused look.

"You once told me a guy would love me no matter what, and that the things I hated most about myself, he would love the most. You were wrong. My need to be popular is a flaw, and no one loves me for that." She then exited the room, leaving her teacher with a sad, knowing smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice! I hope you liked it!<strong>

** I changed it up a bit to make it even more emotional. I'm a huge HummelBerry friendship person. I thought the small gesture would mean a lot to both of them. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! I might make a second chapter. Not sure.**


End file.
